


Bumblebee Rising

by HowlsMoon



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Dana and Bumblebee admit their love for each other No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Bumblebee Rising

Dana was at her house and she couldn't wait to see her transformer Bee that was assigned to her by Optimus Prime.

Crosshairs couldn't wait to see his human as he drove to the place where she lived at.

Bee was driving down the street she lived down as his engines revved to let her know he had arrived.

Brie was sat under a tree reading a book in peace.

Dana came out of her house and smiled at Bee.  
"Hey Bee how're you doing?"

Crosshairs snuck up behind her in his human sized form and blew on the back of her neck.

Bee let out some beeps as he transformed into his form and became human sized. "Dana!" he chirped happily through his radio.

Brie jumped lightly as she looked over seeing him. 

 

"Hey Bee how's my favorite bot doing?" Dana said smiling up at him.

Crosshairs chuckled and he came in front of her and smiled at her.

"Good." he managed to chirp as he hugged her tightly.

Brie smiled. "Hey Crosshairs." she looked at her book again.

Dana squeaked giggling as she hugged him back.  
"So what do you wanna do today?"

Crosshairs said hi to her and wondered something.  
"Hey Brie how're you?"

"I-I don't..know." he told her as he kept hugged to her tightly.

Brie smiled. "Good, how are you."

Dana smiled up at him and she kissed his lips softly.

Crosshairs slapped her butt cheeks playfully.  
"Good now that I'm here with you."

He kissed her back as he beeped cutely as he deeply missed her.

Brie blushed as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Flirt."

Dana pulled away from his lips blushing.  
"I-I'm sorry Bee I don't know what came over me."

Crosshairs smirked.  
"So whatcha reading babe?" he asked her.

"No! I...liked it!" he nuzzled his head against her. 

Brie looked over him. "Just some old book."

Dana whimpered softly.  
"B-Bee what're you doing?"

Crosshairs looked down at the old book and smiled.

"I..missed your...company!" he beeped and held her close.

Brie looked over the pages as she smiled.

"Bee do you love me?" Dana asked him rubbing his shoulders.

Crosshairs read the book like how she was doing.

Bumblebee made some chirps as he cupped her cheeks. "Did that....kiss...prove it"

Brie played with her hair as she sighed relaxed.

Dana nodded kissing him again.  
"I love you Bee so much."

Crosshairs sat down next to her and placed her on his lap.

Bumblebee chirped happily as he kissed her back.

Brie blushed deeply as she hid her face in the book.

Dana deepened the kiss and tackled him to the ground.

Crosshairs smirked as he bit the back of her neck.

Bumblebee let out a surprise noise as he held her against him tightly.

Brie jumped lightly as she tried to hold back a moan as she pressed herself against his crotch area.

Dana kissed him roughly slipping her tongue into his mouth.

Crosshairs purred and growled as he bit her earlobe sucking on it.

He purred against her lips as his servo suddenly gripped on to her ass.

Brie shut her eyes as she dropped her book as she felt herself heat up.

"Yeah that's right my sexy Bee. I've been a bad girl," Dana said wantonly.

Crosshairs picked her up bringing her inside laying her down on the couch and started to nibble hickeys on her collarbone.

"Bad...girls...should get...punished." he purred as he held her close to him.

Brie moaned as she gripped on him. She could feel herself get wetter each minute.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Dana said cutely getting scared.

Crosshairs grinded against her then sucked on her pussy.

Bee chuckled at her cute reaction and made himself kneel as he made her bend over his knee.

Brie gasped as she moaned. She suddenly had him pinned down now.

Dana waited with excitement and anticipation.

Crosshairs smirked looking into her eyes with lust for her.

Bee looked over her. "You....ready." he beeped as he brought his servo up.

Brie looked over him and leaned in, kissing him gently as she said on his crotch.

Dana nodded and closed her eyes.

Crosshairs kissed her back and moaned.

He brought it down and gave her ass a nice slap as he stroked over her skin.

She grinded against him as she kissed him deeply.

Dana squeaked and gasped.  
"That's it Bee ugh right there!"

Crosshairs kissed her roughly slipping his tongue into her mouth squeezing her breasts.

Bee chirped as he brought his servo down harder on the spot as he gave it a squeeze.

Brie moaned as she made out with him for a while, she kept herself close to his body.

Dana screamed in pleasure as tears stung her eyes.

Crosshairs wrestled with her tongue french kissing her.

He gave her a few more slaps seeing her ass was red now as he leaned over and kissed it.

Brie slowly broke the kiss as she looked into his eyes.

Dana continued to cry in pleasure as she moaned.

Crosshairs gazed into her beautiful eyes.  
"Do you wanna go all the way?"

Bee purred as he sat down and pulled her on his lap.

Brie nodded her head as she stroked his chest.

Dana whimpered in pain as her butt cheeks were sore.

Crosshairs growled as he thrusted up into her gently and slowly at first.

Bee stroked over them gently. "Has my...bad girl...learnt her lesson."

Brie gasped as she brought his hands to her waist.

Dana nodded as she moaned softly.  
"Bee please!"

Crosshairs gripped and rubbed her waist as he thrusted deeper and faster into her.

He purred against her neck as he placed light kisses on it.

Brie moaned more as she hid her head in his nec.

"Bee mark me and make me yours!" Dana mewled.

Crosshairs bit her neck marking her as his sparkmate as he pounded into her.

Bee wasted no time as he started sucking at the base of her neck,

Brie moaned more as she sat up and rode him faster as she felt herself getting close.

Dana moaned out loudly gripping onto his shoulders.

Crosshairs grunted as he hit her core pounding into it vigorously.

He motioned for her to slowly sit on his spike that was hard for her.

Brie leaned in and kissed him deeply as she felt herself cum on him.

Dana sat on him and waited.

Crosshairs kissed her back as he too orgasmed.

"Are...you ready...?" he told her.

Brie moaned into the kiss as she slowed her pace.

Dana nodded and closed her eyes.

Crosshairs got out from under her breathing heavily.

He sat her down so he slowly filled her.

Brie blushed as she fixed her hair.

Dana moaned in pain as tears fell down her cheeks.

Crosshairs laid down next to her as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him.

Bee beeped as he placed soft kisses around her face to calm her down.

Brie hugged him as she used her camera off her phone to look over the bite marks.

Dana pretty soon moaned in pleasure arching her back.

Crosshairs looked at her wondering what she was doing.

Bee heard her moan in pleasure as he slowly started to move. 

"God Cross, everyone would see that mark!" she blushed.

Dana mewled gripping his shoulders.

Crosshairs looked at her cockily and smirked proudly.

Bee let out a grunt as he thrusted harder now.

Brie blushed. "Asshole."

Dana whimpered and scratched his shoulders.

Crosshairs feigned hurt and looked away from her pouting.

Bee let out some lustful chirps as he gripped onto her ass.

Brie giggled and kissed him deeply.

"God Bee you love my butt cheeks don't you?" Dana grunted.

Crosshairs kissed her passionately and lustfully.

"I can't...get enough of...them." he groaned out cutely.

Brie stroked over his cheeks.

Dana blushed and groaned.

Crosshairs purred happily as he rubbed her leg up and down.

Bee had thrusted harder inside of her and moaned out in her ear cutely.

Brie bit her lip gently.

Dana felt her high coming and she climaxed.

Crosshairs smirked and made hickeys on her inner thighs.

He gripped on her hips as he felt himself tighten inside of her.

Brie moaned as she bit her lip.

"Dana...." Bee moaned cutely as he planted kisses on her breats.

Brie blushed as she got her short robe and put it around her. "Troublemaker."

"Bee," Dana whimpered as she came again.

Crosshairs frowned looking away from her cutely.

He grunted as he finished inside of her as he panted.

Brie giggled as she got up and went to the kitchen.

Dana breathed heavily as she mewled.

Crosshairs followed her and walked into the kitchen as well.

Bee held her close as he stroked along her back slowly and gently.

Brie started to make herself a cup of coffee.

Dana pulled him out of her panting.  
"B-Bee did we just have sex outside?!"

Crosshairs stared at the strange machine that was making her coffee.

"We did..!" he beeped as he chuckled. "It felt...good!"

Brie leaned against the side as she got her cup once it was done.

"B-but what if someone saw us?!" Dana said panicking.

Crosshairs walked back to the couch and sat down on it.

Bee gently picked her up bridal style and made his way inside.

Brie drank her coffee as she made her way to the couch as well.

"Bee ugh what if someone saw us?"

Crosshairs was watching tv and he turned to look at her smiling.

"Don't...worry." he smiled down at her.

Brie smiled and sat down as well.

Dana blushed and looked up at him.

Crosshairs wrapped his arm around her.

Bee stroked over her cheek as he felt her warm cheeks.

Brie smiled and kissed his cheek.

Dana blushed as her cheeks flushed.

Crosshairs smirked and rubbed her back.

He purred as he nuzzled against her.

Brie drank her coffee.

"Oh Bee," Dana said whimpering.

Crosshairs was watching tv and looked back at her from time to time.

He kissed her gently as he looked at her. "Hey.. I want to... cuddle in bed... with you." 

Brie looked at him. "Something wrong Cross?"

Dana nodded and took him upstairs to her bedroom.

"Nothing's wrong babe. I'm just making sure nothing happens to you."

He held her hand as he stroked over it gently.

Brie smiled as she stroked his cheek. "I'm here with you."

Dana blushed looking away from embarrassed.

Crosshairs nodded in agreement and continued watching tv.

He kiss her head and pulled her down on the bed.

She smiled and stroked over his hand.

Dana squeaked blushing as she laid down on her bed.

Crosshairs purred and hummed lowly as he gazed at her.

He held her close to him as he kissed the top of her head.

Brie laid down and rested her head on his lap.

Dana giggled flushing cheeks and stroked his arms.

Crosshairs began rubbing the top of her head purring.

Bumblebee held her close and kissed her forehead.

Brie blushed as she smiled.

"I love you Bee," Dana said to him.

Crosshairs then began to nuzzle her neck.

He purred against her.

Brie couldn't help but giggle.

Dana moaned softly blushing.

Crosshairs smirked and tickled her sides.

He purred against her skin.

Brie gasped and grabbed his wrists. "Cross!"

Dana mewled as she rubbed his crotch.

Crosshairs sat her down on his lap and entered her.

Bee groaned out cutely against her.

Brie gasped as she gripped on his shoulders.

"I want you to ravish me Bee," Dana said whispering to him.

Crosshairs began creating hickeys on the sides of her neck.

He blushed deeply and beeped as he crawled on her.

Brie bit her lip moaning.

Dana vigorously grinded herself against him.

Crosshairs nipped her shoulders creating love bites.

Bee groaned out cutely.

Brie blushed and moaned more.

Dana smashed her lips to his.

Crosshairs swirled his tongue around her nipple kneading the other.

He groaned as he pulled her close to him.

Brie gripped on his shoulders. "You're such a horny bot..."

Dana deepened the kiss and stroked his cheeks.

Crosshairs nodded as he thrusted deeper into her switching nipples.

Bee groaned cutely and pressed himself against her.

Brie whimpered as she put her head back.

Dana slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Crosshairs rammed further into her slapping her butt cheeks.

He groaned more as he inserted himself inside of her.

Brie moaned out more.

Dana moaned as she gripped his shoulders.

Crosshairs reached her g spot and hit it with accuracy.

He purred as he gripped on her.

Brie moaned more as she felt herself cum.

Dana mewled.  
"Come on Bee thrust!"

Crosshairs came climaxed inside her sliding out panting.

He thrusted deep in her.

Brie moaned softly.

Dana groaned softly scratching his chest.

Crosshairs sat up and stroked her cheek. 

Bee groaned and gripped on her.

Brie bit her lip.

Dana arched her back and wrapped her legs around him.

Crosshairs nuzzled her shoulders rubbing her stomach.

He went deep and hard.

Brie gripped on him, blushing.

Dana screamed his name in pleasure.

Crosshairs began nuzzling her stomach.

Bee groaned and thrusted harder.

Brie moaned softly.

Dana grunted as she gripped her sheets.

Crosshairs looked up into her eyes.  
"I want you to have my sparklings baby."

He moaned against her lips and gripped on her ass.

"W-What..." she blushed.

Dana mewled as she came all around him.

Crosshairs smirked at her.  
"You heard me."

Bee grunted and came deep inside of her.

Brie blushed deeply. "Cross...I don't know if I can."

Dana whimpered as she held onto him.

Crosshairs pouted and frowned looking away from her.

He kissed her deeply holding her close.

"Your an autobot Cross..."

Dana deepened the kiss kissing her back.

"What's that got to do with anything babe?"

He groaned and gripped on her ass.

"I don't think it's possible, your metal."

Dana moaned into the kiss.  
"Bee please!"

Crosshairs sighed disappointed and sad.

Bee groaned as he slapped her ass.

Brie hugged him. "I'm not ready yet..."

Dana squeaked and yelped.

Crosshairs's optics perked up and he smiled at her nodding.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he held her close.

Brie smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Dana snuggled against him and drifted off to sleep.

Crosshairs brought her to her room and got in her bed and fell asleep with her in his arms.

The next morning Dana woke up in his arms.

Crosshairs went back online and kissed her cheek.

Bee was already awake as he was stroking her leg.

She stayed asleep as she hugged the pillow.

Dana moaned and then yawned.

Crosshairs smiled and cuddled her some more.

Bee looked over her and smiled.

Brie yawned and stayed asleep.

Dana nuzzled him happily as she couldn't stand being apart from him.

Crosshairs then stroked her cheek and lightly kissed her on the lips.

He held her close as he kissed her forehead. "I...love you." he purred.

Brie moaned as she stirred in her sleep.

"I love you too Bee."

 

Crosshairs smirked and he lightly nipped her neck.

He kissed her gently but passionately.

Brie moaned as she gripped on the pillow.

Dana kissed him back as she got on his lap.

Crosshairs blew gently into her ear.

He purred as he kissed her deeply. 

Brie moaned as she put the pillow over her head.

"Hey Bee wanna have some more sex with me?" Dana asked.

Crosshairs pouted and frowned then got up and left the room.

He chucled and hed her close. "If..you want."

Brie stayed asleep.

Dana eagerly nodded and she began stroking his shaft.

Crosshairs came back into the room and laid down next to her rubbing her hip.

Bee couldn't help but moan at the feeling of her.

Brie moaned as she tilted her head to the side.

"I want you to kiss me and touch me all over Bee!"

Crosshairs began to rub her legs up and down.

He pinned her down and kissed her deeply.

Brie moaned some more.

Dana moaned kissing him roughly back.

Crosshairs started to make hickeys on her inner thighs.

He placed her on his lap as he thrusted in her.

Brie moaned as she arched her back slightly.

Dana mewled gripping onto his chest.

Crosshairs thrusted into her pussy from behind and lifted her leg up.

Bee grunted out as he slowly started off.

Brie woke up as she whimpered. "Cross..."

Dana whimpered then arched her back scratching his chest.

Crosshairs smirked as he licked her earlobe and slammed harder into her.

He reach his hands up and groped her boobs as he thrusted up into her, groaning.

Brie moaned more as she gripped on the blankets.

"Oh Bee fuck yes that's the spot!" Dana said whimpering.

Crosshairs's hips slapped against hers and he grinded against her grunting.

Bee moaned out as he held her hips tightly.

Brie whimpered as she moaned more. "Crosshairs!"

Dana groaned as she bounced up and down on his member.

Crosshairs smirked licking the back of her neck as he pounded into her g spot mercilessly.

He groaned as he thrusted up against her with force.

Brie whimpered as she felt herself cum all over him.

Dana moaned softly as she gripped his helm.

Crosshairs orgasmed into her sliding out of her panting.

He gripped on her and thrusted as fast as he could.

Brie moaned and hid her head in the pillow.

Dana couldn't take it anymore. She climaxed all over him.

Crosshairs laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

He groaned and came deep inside of her.

Brie blushed deeply.

Dana moaned then panted and stroked his cheek.

Crosshairs smiled and licked the side of her neck.


End file.
